


From this moment on, part 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-22
Updated: 2002-02-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Walter Skinner and Alex Krycek. And to the honeymoon, of course.  Just don't let them see you.





	From this moment on, part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

From this moment on, part 2

## From this moment on, part 2

#### by Laurel

Title: From this moment on, part 2  
Author: Laurel  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 02/22/02  
Category: Romance  
Pairing (Primary): Skinner/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary): Mulder/Scully  
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: First part of story; episode Sleepless; Alex has one arm  
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel: part two of From this moment on  
Notes: In (very late) response to Ayelet's wedding challenge. You sparked a monster of a story for me but I loved writing it. Thank you.   
Songs in order of appearance are:   
Loving you by Minnie Riperton   
You needed me by Anne Murray (does not appear in its entirety)   
From this moment on by Shania Twain   
At Last by Etta James   
The first time ever I saw your face by Roberta Flack (does not appear in its entirety)   
Poetry in order of appearance:   
William Shakespeare's Sonnet 116   
Elizabeth Barrett Browning's Sonnets from the Portuguese 43: How do I love thee?  
Warnings: Major schmoop ahead!  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Walter Skinner and Alex Krycek. And to the honeymoon, of course. Just don't let them see you.

The house was a flurry of activity the morning of the wedding. The actual ceremony wouldn't take place until later in the afternoon but with all the chaos it appeared the event would take place imminently. 

Alex and Walter got ready separately, surrounded by friends and family. Walter used the master bedroom while Alex used the larger of the two guest rooms. The night before their families had arrived from out of town. Because there were so many of them and space was limited at the house, Walter had arranged for all of them to stay at a very cozy, well appointed bed and breakfast just a few miles away. 

On Saturdays they usually went for an early morning run to the park then raced home for a pancake breakfast cooked by Alex, followed by a lazy hour of reading the paper, trading sections silently between them and another hour of fooling around and finally heading to the bedroom for breathless and explosive love making. Instead they barely had time to exchange a morning kiss before their relatives interrupted any further explorations beyond their lips. 

Mulder watched in amusement as Alex walked back and forth from bathroom to bedroom getting ready. Alex took a shower and got cleaned up inside and out. He put the enema kit well out of sight underneath the cabinet. He definitely wanted to be clean and ready to go for the wedding night. He dusted himself with talcum powder and applied deodorant generously. He spritzed on cologne and gelled his short spiky hair. Mulder watched as his friend muttered to himself and zipped around the room checking his tuxedo for the hundredth time. 

Aunt Olga and his cousins burst in, speaking rapidly in Russian. 

"Oh my baby is getting married," she shrieked. 

"I'm not dressed," Alex protested. He grabbed his robe hastily and threw it over himself. 

"I've seen you naked as a boy a million times." 

"I've seen you naked too," his cousin Irena teased. 

"Shut up." 

"Nice boxers," she retorted. 

He quickly tied the robe so that his green silk underwear were covered up. 

"Can't you guys wait outside?" 

"Aunt Olga thought you might have forgotten how to dress yourself," Peter said drolly. 

"Alex aren't you going to introduce me to your family?" Mulder asked. 

"Oh, yeah sure. Mulder this is my Aunt Olga and her daughter Irena. That's her brother Peter. These are my other cousins Ivan and Nicholas. This is my friend Mulder." 

"Nice to meet you," Olga said. 

"What kind of name is Mulder?" Peter asked with a puzzled look. 

"It's my last name. Everyone calls me Mulder." 

"So you go by one name. Like Madonna." 

"Yeah." 

"He just hates his first name," Alex explained. 

"What's your first name?" Irena asked. 

"It's Fox," Alex replied. 

Mulder blushed slightly and threw a pillow at Alex. 

Olga laughed out loud, her shoulders and ample bosom shaking. 

"That's beautiful. I like it. Good name." 

Alex's three male cousins laughed as well. Irena just smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. 

"Irena he's taken," Alex admonished. 

Irena just shrugged. 

Meanwhile Walter also had an unwelcome audience as he prepared himself for the big day. He had showered until his skin wrinkled. He had used an enema, cleaning himself thoroughly, in anticipation of the wedding night. His half-hard cock wanted the wedding night to begin sooner. He tried to think of something horrid that would make it behave before he went into the bedroom where his parents sat. 

He applied deodorant, slicked hair cream to his remaining hair and slapped on aftershave. He'd put on too much and tried to wash it off. 

"Aren't you done yet boy?" his father bellowed from outside the bathroom. 

"Almost dad," Walter replied. 

He tied on his robe and flapped the wide lapels a few minutes. He was already beginning to sweat. 

He greeted his parents with a smile. 

His mother took one look at him and burst into tears. "My baby's getting married." 

Father and son rolled their eyes. 

* * *

Alex and Walter dressed in casual clothes for the lunch buffet for their families and close friends. Scully had done a great job with the caterer. There were finger sandwiches and salads as well as a wide variety of cookies and pastries. Coffee, punch and cold drinks rounded out the table. 

Alex and Walter introduced everyone to their families. The lone gunmen all had their eyes on Irena. She was an exotic beauty with chestnut hair that curled about her shoulders, pale skin and an aquiline nose. Her hazel eyes had a perpetual glint and she was as tall as her cousins. 

On the other hand her mother Olga was a stout woman of short stature that gave away her peasant ancestry. Her son and nephews were all tall with shaggy black hair and neatly trimmed beards. 

"It looks like their mothers mated with Paul Bunyon," Langley whispered to his friends. 

Alex slapped his head. 

Walter's parents were typical middle class Americans with Texas charm oozing out of them as plentiful as Arabian oil. His sister had brought her family, a back-slapping brother-in-law and two impish children. 

Everyone had a great time eating and drinking and getting to know one another. Even Scully relaxed and stopped fussing. The gunmen were all vying for Irena's eye. Even Byers. 

* * *

While everyone relaxed, chairs were set up outside in the large back yard close to the back garden. The podium was set up, along with a white carpet to act as the aisle. Byers checked on the the arrangements and made sure everything was in its place. 

The minister who was performing the ceremony straightened his tie. Matthew was always a little nervous before a wedding and he wanted everything to go smoothly. He slicked down his wavy blond hair with both palms and mingled with the guests in the mean time. 

Walter and Alex had gone upstairs to change into their tuxedos. Mulder had followed Alex in case he needed any help with buttons or his tie. Walter's dad had done the same and now both hovered around their charges as though they were small children incapable of performing even a simple task. 

Alex breathed deeply willing his nerves to stay under control. Just for good measure he dabbed on a bit of cologne and brushed his teeth again. A spritz of breath spray and a slick of cherry lip balm and he was ready. He gave his reflection a satisfied grin. Mulder nodded approvingly. The suit fit him perfectly. His tie was straight. His shoes were shined. They headed downstairs. 

Walter had a last nervous pee and slicked on more deodorant and splashed on a touch of cologne that he knew Alex liked on him. It wasn't spicy, just a clean manly scent. He fussed with his fringe of hair and decided to brush his teeth and floss. For good measure he gargled with Listerine. All this brushing had made his lips dry so he slicked on some lip balm. He wasn't about to kiss his groom with chapped lips. His father helped him pin the carnation on and they were on their way. 

The grooms met each other at the foot of the staircase. Everything else was forgotten as they stared into each other's eyes. They appraised each other's impeccable appearance. Everything was straight, shiny, deliciously scented and moisturized. They drifted towards each other and shared a last, lingering embrace before they wed. 

The guests were assembled. The celebrant Matthew was at the head of the podium awaiting the grooms. The white carpet lay out at their feet. 

It was a beautiful summer day with blooming flowers nodding their heads in the mild breeze. The lilies were in full bloom with slender petals of salmon, pink, orange and yellow bobbing in the wind. Their contrasting stripes and dots made them look even more playful. The roses were represented in every color imaginable from the palest ivory to apricot and pink through red and lavender. The dahlias' dinner plate sized blooms rivaled the roses in color from snowflake white to deep maroon. The arbor was perfectly framed with climbing vines and blush pink peonies. The mid afternoon sun was warm and gentle. The breeze was light and playful. 

Walter nodded at Langley who cued the music on the boombox. 

The high sweet child-like voice of Minnie Riperton floated through the garden like a songbird's. 

*Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful Making love with you is all I wanna do  
Loving you is more than just a dream come true And everything that I do is out of loving you 

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la lala la la la la la   
Do do do do  
Ooh aah* 

Natasha went out first. She carried a basket full of rose petals and threw them across the ground as she walked. The red roses were a perfect contrast to her pale green dress and shining auburn hair as she flung them from her tiny pink hands. Mulder and Dana followed, hand in hand. They smiled at the assembled guests and scooped up Natasha as she reached the front seats. 

*No one else can make me feel  
The colors that you bring  
Stay with me while we grow old  
And we will live each day in spring time* 

Walter and Alex emerged next, holding hands and smiling. They walked past the patio with its riot of anemones hugging the sides of the wall, and brushed their legs against the large bush of snowflake-like baby's breath. The intense fragrance of the freesia wafted in the breeze. The pampas grass on the side garden waved their pink feathery blooms. Behind the arbor and podium, beyond the hammock swinging back and forth between the trees was the gazebo where they would take pictures later. It would be perfectly framed by the rock garden, the hosta garden in deep shade where the myriad green, yellow, and blue leaves ruffled in the breeze and more roses that filled the sunny spaces in a play of shadow and light. 

*'Cause loving you has made my life so beautiful And every day of my life is filled with loving you Loving you I see your soul come shining through And everytime that we, ooh  
I'm more in love with you 

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la lala la la la la la  
Do do do do  
Ooh aah* 

As the song ended they were at their places. They smiled at each other and took in deep breaths to quell their nerves. 

The guests had quieted down and leaned forward in anticipation of the ceremony. Cameras clicked. The professional photographer they had hired expertly and unobtrusively took pictures. The man hired to film a video of the ceremony was likewise busy recording every moment. Langley had changed the tape and instrumental music began to play. It was soothing classical music full of violins and piano. 

Matthew greeted the assembled guests and wedding party. 

"Dear friends, we are all here today to celebrate this special day with Walter and Alex as they affirm their love for each other. It seems as if the very heavens are shining down on them today with this magnificent weather we're having. I can promise you that you're all in for a beautiful ceremony full of traditional vows as well as some poetry and readings by the grooms and their witnesses so let's get started right away." 

Scully stood and went to the podium to perform her reading. She had picked a bible passage from the Corinthians. 

"Love is patient, love is kind, and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things." 

Scully smiled at the grooms and the guests until her gaze landed on Mulder. Her smile grew wider still. Her long green iridescent skirt rustled as she stepped away and back to her place at Walter's side. 

Mulder gave her a wry grin as he took her place at the podium. He had decided on a poem by Shakespeare to dedicate to the couple. 

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love,  
which alters when it alteration finds,  
or bends with the remover to remove.  
Oh, no! It is an ever-fixed mark  
that looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wandering bark  
whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love is not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come. Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved." 

When he was finished he took his place at Alex's side. 

"Those were wonderful readings full of beautiful sentiment for our grooms. Although I haven't known the couple for long, in interviews with the two of them and with their friends I have come to know the incredible love they share. They have both been through many ordeals, together and separately, and have come out on the other side better men. 

"There is within all of us goodness and compassion. In taking a chance on trusting each other not to inflict further harm, they became friends. Walter and Alex have demonstrated that quality to each other, to work through their past hurts and mistrusts. They have become stronger for their battles and in each other have found the love they sought. 

"Before they take their vows they would like to recite some poetry and say a few words to each other." 

Walter cleared his throat nervously. He took Alex's hands in his. 

"I wish I could write my feelings as well as the poem I picked but I think it says everything I feel about you, my beautiful love." 

Alex smiled, tears quivering in his eyes. 

"I think Elizabeth Barrett Browning said it best. Here goes. 

*How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight. For the ends of Being and ideal Grace  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
most quiet need, by sun and candlelight. I love thee freely, as men strive for right I love thee purely, as they turn from praise. I love thee with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints; I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life! And If God choose, I shall but love thee better after death.*" 

Walter's brown eyes looked steadily into Alex's. The sentiments of the poem radiated from them. Alex's eyes filled with tears so that they looked like ocean washed pebbles, deep forest green bathed in salty wetness. 

He cleared his throat and stammered a little when he spoke. "I couldn't find a poem I really liked but I sort of adopted this song into a little poem. I hope you like it." He wiped away the tears that threatened to slide down his cheeks. 

Walter nodded and smiled, encouraging him. 

Alex gave him a little smile and took a deep breath. 

"*I cried a tear, you wiped it dry.  
I was confused, you cleared my mind.  
I sold my soul, you bought it back for me, And held me up and gave me dignity. 

You gave me strength to stand alone again To face the world out on my own again  
You put me high upon a pedestal   
So high that I could almost see eternity. 

I needed you and you were there  
And I'll never leave, why should I leave? I'd be a fool 'cause I finally found  
Someone who really cares 

You held my hand when it was cold  
When I was lost you took me home  
You gave me hope when I was at the end  
And turned my lies back into truth again You even called me friend.  
You needed me."* 

Walter grinned and wiped away his own tears. In a flash it all came back to him, the day Alex saved his life, the brave man who brought an end to the war. Moments of the new life he wanted to give his former enemy were tiny treasures he kept locked in his heart: a bear hug to someone whose body forgot how it felt to be held, a home cooked meal that he fussed over, a night of honest and tearful confessions by firelight, a tentative smile that warmed his heart, a hand to brush away tears from green eyes, the awkward first date, flirting and teasing, laughter and loving, trust and surrender and above all else, forgiveness. 

Matthew nodded at the two men and smiled at the tears in their eyes. 

"Walter and Alex have chosen to write their own vows. Do you have the rings?" 

Mulder nodded and took out the box that held both wedding bands. They were identical white gold with a diamond in the center and roses engraved around the stone. 

Mulder gave Walter the ring for Alex. 

"I never thought I'd find love again in my life but I am so glad I was wrong. After everything I've been through I thought my heart was made of stone but it was actually made of ice and you're the one that melted it." 

Alex gave him a beatific smile. 

"From this day forward I pledge my love and fidelity to you. I will love and care for you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I promise to protect, cherish and honor you until I leave this earth and even beyond it. Take this ring as a symbol of my love." 

Walter's shaking hand took Alex's right hand and slid it on his finger. 

Mulder handed the other ring to Alex. 

"You brought me from the darkness into the light. I'd given up any hope of having a normal life, never mind someone loving me. You took a chance on me and I opened my heart to you, trusting you not to hurt me. My life with you has been like a dream that I never want to end. 

"I promise to be true to you. I pledge my love and fidelity. I will love and care for you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I promise to protect, cherish and honor you until I leave this earth and into the next world. Please take this ring as a symbol of my love." 

Alex slid the ring on Walter's finger and wiped away a tear. 

Matthew clasped their hands together after the rings had been placed on each other's fingers. 

"Walter do you promise to be faithful to Alex, forsaking all others in body, mind and soul?" 

"I do." 

"Alex do you promise to be faithful to Walter, forsaking all others in body, mind and soul?" 

"I do." 

"Walter and Alex, if there is anything you remember of this ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today. It is only love which can make it a glorious union and it is by love which your marriage shall endure. 

"I would like to finish with a beautiful Native American prayer that will put your relationship into perspective. 

"Now you will feel no rain,  
for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold,  
for each of you will be warmth for the other. Now there is no more loneliness,   
for each of you will be companion for the other. Now you are two persons,  
but there is only one life before you.  
Go now to your dwelling to enter into the days of your life together and may your days be good and long upon the earth." 

Walter and Alex kissed deeply to the encouraging shouts and applause of their guests. Alex's eyes shimmered with tears and Walter's brown eyes reflected his own tears. 

They made their way down the aisle grasping each other's hand tightly. Natasha, right on cue, threw the remaining petals into the air. The guests blew soap bubbles from tiny containers they had been given before the ceremony. The grooms walked down the path in a shower of iridescent bubbles and red rose petals. They reached the patio and turned to give their guests a final greeting then disappeared into the house amid shouts, wolf whistles and applause. 

* * *

The reception was being held in the penthouse suite of a swanky four star hotel. Walter had booked the honeymoon suite and the next day they planned to fly to Hawaii for two weeks. 

Walter and Alex had driven in a black limo to the reception along with Mulder and Scully. The gunmen had arranged to drive them back home after the reception and if Natasha couldn't make it all the way through the night Scully's mother was going to take her home earlier. 

The car had darkened windows and was covered with red and white fluffy paper flowers. There was a heart shaped cardboard sign on the trunk exclaiming they were just married. More flowers covered the sign. Frohike had done a great job of decorating but had reluctantly refrained from tying tin cans to the car. 

The guests were greeted by wait staff in black tuxedo-style outfits bearing trays of hors d'oeuvres and glasses of champagne. The main meal was penne with meat sauce followed by a choice of entre. Walter had insisted on having two different choices. The first was roast beef with mashed potatoes and mushrooms as a side dish and the second was Cornish hens with roast potatoes and peas and carrots on the side. There was also a tossed salad and crusty Italian rolls and for dessert a raspberry cheesecake served with a scoop of French vanilla ice cream and accompanied by coffee and tea. 

The guests were well satisfied and pleased with the dinner. There was a frequent clanging of forks on dinner plates and Alex and Walter would stand up from the table at the head of the room and kiss. 

At intervals they were replaced by Walter's parents smooching or their witnesses, Dana and Mulder. Even Natasha got in on the act by rushing up to the head table and enthusiastically kissing the grooms. 

After dinner, there were speeches by Mulder and telegrams from abroad were read. 

Alex brushed away tears when he read a telegram from his family still living in Russia. 

"Dearest Alex, you are always in our hearts and thoughts and now God has given you the gift of love as well as peace. May you enjoy many years together." 

Mulder took over the podium again once Alex could no longer continue. His aunt nodded her head at Mulder and smiled at her emotional nephew. 

"He was always a cry baby," Peter whispered. 

His mother slapped him on the head. 

"I love weddings," Irena whispered huskily as tears threatened her too. 

Byers took out a handkerchief and gave it to Langley who nodded jerkily in gratitude. Irena looked at him longingly. Frohike looked at the scene in alarm. He splashed a few drops of champagne on his cheeks and dramatically dabbed at his face. 

"Weddings always make me come undone," he sobbed gently. 

Irena's eyes settled on him. She blew him an air kiss and nodded at him reassuringly. Frohike smiled behind the handkerchief. 

"I wish I could tell you a funny story about Alex and how we met and all that best man kind of nonsense. But the truth is nothing about that time was funny. Except when I ditched him. He didn't think it was so hilarious though." Mulder gave his friend a sideways glance. "Anyway. It took a long time and a lot of years of fighting for the same cause on different sides to get to the place we are today. The man who I thought was my greatest enemy turned out to be my ally. He's a man I would trust with my life. In fact he saved my life. I have found him to be courageous, honorable, loving and loyal. I always knew my ex-boss had good taste." 

Mulder raised his glass and toasted the couple. Alex couldn't help the fresh tears that rose to his eyes again and after a sip of champagne, he kissed his lover and hugged his friend fiercely. 

"I want to thank all of you for sharing this day with us. It's so good to see my family and Walter's and all of our friends and colleagues enjoying this wonderful day. Walter has given me everything I could ever have wanted. 

"When I was hurt he gave me sanctuary. He put his own career on the line to save me. He's shared his family and friends with me. He's given me a home. He's given me peace and love and understanding. I know it'll take me a lifetime to repay the debt I owe him and I will cherish every moment of paying him back in full." 

Alex blushed and gave Walter a sweet kiss. 

Walter cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered to his lover. "I think Alex has said everything I wanted to say to him. Thank you again for sharing this day but it's far from over. Let the dancing begin. Afterwards there's going to be a wedding cake to enjoy and a pastry table. Please enjoy the rest of the evening." 

He gave Mulder a big bear hug squeezing the breath out of him. 

"Whoa big guy," Mulder choked out. 

Alex laughed and pried his new husband off of his friend. 

Walter grinned and ruffled Mulder's hair. "Sorry, I got carried away." 

"No problem. Just remember to squeeze your new husband gently. You don't want to kill him on your wedding night." 

"Let's go check on the DJ babe. I want to dance with you." 

Walter grabbed his hand and pulled him to the corner where the DJ had set up already. The DJ announced the couple. 

"Ladies and gentlemen the first dance will now be shared by the grooms. They'll be followed by their families and attendants and once they're all on the dance floor please feel free to join them." 

Walter held out his hand to Alex in the middle of the floor. The lights had been dimmed and the waiters and waitresses had lit the candles on the tables to provide a romantic glow. 

The first song began to play and Walter gracefully took Alex into his arms. The country-tinged voice of Shania Twain rang out loud from the speakers. 

*From this moment, life has begun  
From this moment, you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on. 

From this moment, I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love, I'd give my last breath From this moment on.* 

Alex smiled at Walter. The words were the perfect sentiment he had wanted to convey and he was glad he'd chosen it. 

*I give my hand to you, with all my heart Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you.* 

The music swelled to an emotional high. Walter's parents joined them on the dance floor. Olga's son took her hand and Irena was firmly taken into Nicholas's arms. Ivan was out on the sidelines waiting for his turn with Irena. 

*From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on.* 

Mulder and Scully joined the dancers. Her green skirt swished around her ankles as she moved. Natasha was in between them, her shiny black patent leather shoes on top of her father's shuffling feet. 

*You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you.* 

Walter's sister and her husband joined and the children all gathered to watch the dancers. 

Several couples joined in with the wedding party and the tiny dance floor began to fill. 

*From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment 

I will love you as long as I live  
from this moment on.* 

The last strains of music died down and the song segued into Etta James' smoky voice and serenading violins. 

*At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song 

Ohh yeah yeah  
At last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you* 

Walter dipped Alex gracefully to his lover's delight. 

*I found a dream, that I could speak to A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known* 

Walter pressed Alex close, his hands dangerously close to his ass. His father winked at him and went on right on dancing with his mother. 

"Ohh yeah yeah  
You smile, you smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last.* 

Alex sighed and caressed Walter's cheek. He was a sucker for love songs. Etta James' voice faded away as did the violins and another slow song began to play. It was another of Alex's favorite songs. "Charms" by the Philosopher Kings. He smiled at Walter and rested his head against his broad shoulder. 

They danced to nearly every song. There were traditional waltzes and foxtrots, even a tango. Alex playfully bit down on a red rose as Walter expertly led him around the room to the delight of their family and friends. The romantic songs gave way to some top forty tunes and a medley of Elvis Presley in honor of Fox. 

There was an interesting mix of classic rock songs by the Beatles and Elton John as well as music by Frank Sinatra, Tony Bennett, Stevie Wonder and Aretha Franklin mixed in with fun instrumentals like "Tequila" and the requisite chicken dance. At this point, the gunmen had consumed quite a bit of the spiked punch and all three fell over when they had to shimmy down into a squatting position. Irena was greatly entertained. Her brother and cousins picked up the three men and helped them sit down. They sat out the next few songs. 

The music turned into light jazz instrumental while Walter and Alex cut the wedding cake. Playfully they fed each other slices of the rich vanilla cake. The lemon filling and vanilla frosting coated their lips. Alex licked away the residue of cake from Walter's face. Everyone hooted and whistled. Walter blushed then did the same to Alex. They served their guests cake while the wait staff set up the pastry table. There were all sorts of sweets. Many were traditional Russian pastries along with almond cookies and candy, cannoli and fruit tarts. 

Coffee and tea were served and everyone sat for a while enjoying the desserts before they headed for the dance floor again. Walter and Alex made the rounds, greeting each guest and engaging in small talk before heading to the next table. They arranged to have taxis called for those guests who had imbibed too much and arranged for designated drivers as well. They also thanked the wait staff and bartenders as the evening wound down. Several people left but the majority were determined to dance until the lights came back on. 

* * *

Alex and Walter were pretty relaxed at the end of the night with all the wine they'd had, the champagne toast, dancing until nearly midnight and sharing their special day with everyone that they loved. Alex didn't want it to end but Walter hustled him away after saying their goodbyes. 

He made Alex wait outside their suite until he made sure the room was ready. He led Alex inside with his eyes closed. When Walter took his hand away Alex was left speechless at the sight. 

It was just a few steps down to the sunken room. Alex didn't pay much attention to the lovely upholstery on the spacious sofa or the beautiful lithographs on the wall. He didn't care about the living room. Only about the dozens of red and white candles placed sequentially, all of them lit up and sending their mixed scents of vanilla and rose into the air. Soft music played. Alex recognized it at once. It was a mixed tape Walter had made for their first anniversary. It was full of Alex's favorite songs, mostly dreamy synthesized alternative music by bands like Aurora Borealis along with female vocalists like Bjork. 

The candles led the way to the bedroom. In the middle of the path of short pillar candles was a carpet of rose petals. Walter picked up a very astonished and silent Alex and carried him over the threshold and into the bathroom. It was decorated all in white with all the modern conveniences of a four star hotel. It was huge because it had to accommodate a heart shaped over sized bathtub. 

The tub was filled with steaming water. The surface was obliterated with rose petals and the scents of jasmine and roses filled the white space. 

Walter set Alex down gently and began to undress his groom. Alex gave no resistance and also no help as he was totally stunned by all the trouble Walter had gone through. Walter had removed his jacket, tie and shoes and had tugged down his pants when he chanced to look up. Tears were streaming down his lover's face but he was silent as he cried. 

Alarmed, Walter stood and grabbed some tissues from the box on the shelf. 

"Baby what is it? Did I do something wrong?" 

"No," Alex sobbed. "It's so beautiful. I don't deserve you. You're so good," he whispered. 

Walter grinned at his silly groom. "Of course you deserve the candlelight and roses. You deserve me too. Do you know why?" 

Alex shook his head and blew his nose. 

"Because you deserve the best." 

Alex giggled and threw his arms around Walter. 

"Come on. Let's finish undressing you." 

Walter told Alex to wash his face while he undressed himself. He hung up the tuxedoes in the closet. When he returned he found Alex ready for him. His lover stood there, dewy eyed and hard as a rock. 

He helped Alex into the tub and sat down next to him with a sigh. He was going to be exhausted tomorrow. His feet were aching from all the dancing. He knew they would be up half the night making love. He didn't care though. They'd sleep on the plane. 

As though reading Walter's mind, Alex began to massage him, starting at his shoulders. Walter sighed again. Alex made his way down his chest and ended at his feet. His toes wriggled as Alex firmly grasped his arches and kneaded the balls of his feet. Even one handed, Alex's massages were amazing. 

"I knew there was a good reason I married you," he joked. 

Alex splashed water at him. 

Walter was very relaxed and the massage had definitely loosened up the taut muscles and sore feet he was suffering from. It was time to return the favor. He pulled Alex between his legs and firmly held him. Alex's head dropped down on his shoulder and his eyes closed as Walter began to massage him. His shoulders held the tension of the day but they were gently eased away under his loving hands. Walter pinched him gently and tickled his ribs playfully until Alex laughed and slapped his hand. Walter took care not to tickle his feet as he massaged them. A kick in the face was not a good way to start their honeymoon and his lover's, correct that, husband's ticklish reflexes were on high alert. He ended at Alex's shoulders and took great care when he rubbed the stump of his arm. Alex's sighs turned into the coo of a dove as he relaxed in the scented water and Walter's hands worked their magic. 

Before he fell asleep and drowned, Walter pulled him up and pressed close against him. Alex could feel Walter's hard cock stabbing into his back. Like sea creatures they slithered over each other, the massage oil and buoyant water allowing them to rub effortlessly against each other. 

They headed for dry land. Walter helped Alex out of the tub. Rose petals clung to them and they both had fun peeling the flowers off each other. Their skin was deliciously scented with the oils that had scented the water. They toweled each other dry, spending more time than was necessary on pleasure points. 

A corner of the towel dipped into a wet navel, a hand dabbed at damp thighs, lingering there. They left the steamy bathroom with the damp towels on the floor and the tub drained of water but littered with petals hugging the white porcelain. 

Walter led him to the bedroom. Alex hummed to the music. It was another of his favorites by Depeche Mode. Walter lay down on the bed and brought Alex down on top of him where they nestled quietly together. Walter lazily caressed Alex's chest, listening to his heart beating rapidly. Alex closed his eyes and let Walter stroke him without moving, barely breathing. 

Alex rolled off of Walter when he spied the bottle of champagne in the ice bucket. Walter poured them each a glass. 

"To my husband," Walter toasted. 

They clinked glasses together. 

"My husband," Alex sighed. "I love that. I want my new husband to keep me up all night," he whispered. 

They barely had a sip of the golden champagne before Alex pounced. 

If they had been in water, their writhing limbs would have created a stormy whirlpool. Walter rose to the challenge of Alex's bucking body. At Alex's insistence he left bite marks on chest and throat, caressed him roughly to claim him and finally he took the silken length of his throbbing cock deep into his mouth. 

Walter held off Alex's imminent orgasm only to hear Alex's frustrated growl. He smiled wickedly at his husband and grabbed several items from the bedside drawer. Alex craned his neck to take a look. He recognized the bottle of slick lube. There was also a bottle of massage oil. 

Alex sighed happily. He spread his legs, eager for Walter to fuck him. Instead Walter flipped him over and began to massage him. Alex groaned and ground his hard cock into the mattress. Walter swatted his butt. 

"Not yet," he warned. 

Alex relaxed. He let Walter's hands travel all over his body. His taut back and shoulder muscles were loosened. His ass spread and pummeled by strong hands that hovered between his thighs but went no further. Legs and feet caressed with the sweet smelling oil. Alex sighed and wriggled his butt at his lover. 

Walter chuckled. The man wouldn't give up until he was thoroughly fucked. Walter would oblige but he wanted to draw out both of their pleasure as long as he could. His own insistent throbbing erection ached to enter his body and find release. Instead, he continued to massage Alex's back then flipped him over to caress his chest and belly. 

Walter shook his head. 

"What's the matter?" 

"You're going to have to wear a turtleneck everywhere we go in Hawaii." 

"Who says we're leaving the hotel room?" Alex grinned lasciviously. 

Walter barked out a short laugh. "Does this mean all you want to do is get lei'd?" 

Alex groaned at the pun and used his strong legs to grip Walter's hips. Walter fell on top of him with a grunt. He couldn't resist any longer. Alex's expert hand running through his chest hairs and seeking out his nipples then scurrying down light as feathers to his groin proved to be his undoing. 

Alex rubbed against him like a cat. He lifted himself up gracefully and straddled him. He pressed warm kisses against his scalp and licked Walter's bald head. Walter grabbed his ass, massaging the tight cheeks. Alex licked again at the smooth skin. Walter growled but Alex knew he liked it. A tiny dart of pink tongue swiped at his forehead and soothed away the lines in his face. Frown lines had become smile lines in the last few years. Baby kisses closed Walter's eyelids. Alex nibbled playfully at his nose until he reached the sensual lips. 

He molded the lips to his own. Insistent darts of his tongue sought entrance. He nibbled and licked at the velvety texture of Walter's lips until they opened for him. 

Walter held his head firmly as the tongue explored his mouth. Alex's tongue was a lively, ever moving, clever column of flesh. It danced with Walter's, twined itself around Walter's tongue, explored the recess of the hot, wet mouth with an insistence that could have lasted all night. 

Walter turned him over, splaying out his limbs for a long, intense perusal. Alex giggled at the serious expression until Walter's poker face melted into a smile. He pressed tender butterfly light kisses on every inch of his skin. The tender skin of his lover turned pink with arousal. Alex's heavy eyes closed until only a sliver of green was visible beneath the thick lashes. Walter spread him out on the cool sheets. His limbs were heavy and loose, clay beneath his hands to mold. The thick column of his cock strained against his belly, the balls hung loose and heavy. Walter rolled them in his fingers until Alex moaned. His legs spread wider and he arched his back in invitation. 

The song Walter was waiting patiently for came on. When Alex heard it he sighed. His cupid lips quirked into a smile. 

*The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave To the night and the empty skies my love To the night and the empty skies.* 

The slow timorous quality of the singer's voice moved through the lyrics like honey. 

They each remembered the first night they'd made love. This song was playing in Walter's apartment. The first hesitant kisses gave way to a knowledge of each other's bodies that startled them both. Their kisses were languorous, sucking the juice from each other's mouths and tasting the essence of the other's unique taste mixed with the sharp taste of liquor. One time hadn't been enough. It would never be enough. 

Alex wordlessly demanded Walter inside of him. As Walter prepared him with his thick fingers, he silently gave thanks to whatever powers had blessed him with Alex. 

*The first time ever I kissed your mouth I felt the earth turn in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird That was there at my command my love  
That was there at my command.* 

Alex pulled him down with a strong grip of his legs. His feet drummed impatiently on Walter's ass and thighs, trying to pull him deeper inside. 

"Please Walter, I need you," he begged. 

He swallowed Alex's words and took them deep inside his heart. Alex's needs would always be answered. 

Walter devoured his tempting mouth again, drowning in his kiss. His cock speared Alex's ass of its own volition. Inch by inch Alex fucked himself down on the thick length until he was fully penetrated. He gave a sigh of contentment and groaned helplessly when Walter reared back and entered him again. The wet, tight heat of Alex's body tried to hold him as he dragged his cock back out and drove in again, a little harder this time. 

*The first time ever I lay with you  
and felt your heart beat close to mine  
I thought our joy would fill the earth  
And would last 'till the end of time my love And would last 'till the end of time.* 

Walter rocked back and entered him again slowly, drawing out his pleasure until it became an agony to be separated from Alex. Alex wrapped his body around Walter's, legs tightly circling his hips and his arm strongly gripping his muscular back. He arched his hips up in the rhythm that was familiar to both of them but never became routine. 

Walter knew just when to change the angle of his thrusts to make Alex cry out. He knew just what spot to suckle on his neck to make his love break out in goose bumps and buck and squeal. 

Alex cried out and grabbed him tighter, his body arching up and rubbing up against Walter. His lips parted showing a row of perfect white teeth gnashing together. His one hand held tight to Walter's muscular shoulder digging in so tightly to the malleable but firm flesh that it should have left a palm print. 

Walter wrapped his mouth around Alex's neck, tracing the corded artery that strained as Alex's neck arched back. 

Alex's breath was hot in his ear and his clever tongue snaked out, his sharp teeth latched on to his earlobe and chewed on it just the way he knew would drive Walter crazy. 

Of course that made Walter just fuck him harder, with an even greater intensity and the angle of his thrusts didn't tease anymore. They just hit his gland with a lightning spark. 

Alex cried out when Walter retaliated by licking a trail through the intricate maze of his little ear. 

Walter pulled back until the mushroom head nearly separated from the tight heat of Alex's body, then plunged in again, almost brutally, wrenching a cry of pleasure from Alex. 

Breathless sighs and whimpers, groans and cries were all that issued from the creaking, rocking bed. "Love you," Alex managed to say in coherent language and Walter answered back with breathless endearments whispered in his ear. 

Alex's eyes closed tightly. The lashes were crushed to his cheeks, his lips, ruby with arousal, were open to draw in much needed breath. A keening sound coming from his throat was answered by Walter's harsh grunts. 

Alex came first with a raspy, breathless howl. He spurted long ropes of semen against Walter's chest and belly, painting the already sweaty torso so that they were glued together. Walter cried and spilled himself deep inside Alex, his cock trying to dig in even a millimeter further inside the tight, wet heat. His shout was followed by groans of exquisite ecstasy echoed in Alex's ear. Alex answered with his own moans and murmurs, too exhausted to form words. 

They were stuck sweetly together by a glue of sweat and semen. Walter looked down at his lover and the sweat on his forehead rained down on Alex's face in steady little drops. Alex caught them on his tongue, tasting the sweaty essence of Walter. A sheet of wetness drew a dewy moustache on Alex's upper lip. Walter delicately licked the perspiration away from his lover's face. Alex smiled. 

"My lover, husband, friend, my everything," Walter whispered. 

Alex sighed and smiled holding him closer. "My everything," he echoed. 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurel 


End file.
